Camille Pham
Description Camille is a 17 year old high school student attending Rockport High School. She is one of the top ranked seniors at the school, and is set to go Cornell or Columbia for her university studies. She is very level-headed and supportive to all her friends. Like Todd, her best guy friend, she has tried to keep a low-profile due to her behavior pre-high school and in early high school. Though she cares a lot about studying and being calm, she is always still down to party and let loose sometimes. Her best friend is Yvette Parsons. Early Life Camille Pham was born on July 6, 1999 in the city of Los Angeles, CA. She has one older brother who currently attends UPenn in Pennsylvania, and an elementary-aged younger brother. Her family relocated when she was 3 to the Northern Californian city of Rockport. She started kindergarten 2004 where she met her future circle of friends that consisted of Yvette, Todd, Jensen Tesoro, Tasha Wood, Sam Torres, and Heidi Cooper. From those days, the group would bully and torment many other kids for entertainment. This behavior continued throughout elementary and middle school. But by high school, the group settled down and started behaving towards people. In September of their freshman year, Tasha started dating a guy named Evan who was a sophomore on the baseball team. At Holly Steele's Christmas party, everyone got too drunk and Camille and Evan drunkenly started to dance and grind on each other, which was witnessed by Tasha. She confronted Camille in the midst of all the drunk people and dancing, and the two almost got in a fight if it weren't for Sam and Todd intervention. The next day the two argued about it and Camille apologized profusely to her, saying that she had no feelings for Evan and didn't want to come between them just because one messy night. Tasha seemed to agree. But unknown to Camille, Tasha was still angry and wanted to get revenge against her. On Valentine's Day, she dumped Evan and had Heidi go around and tell people discretely that it was because of Camille. Word spread around and by the end of that week, everyone was gossiping about her and saying she was a home wrecker and a slut. When confronted by the members of the friend group, the two denied everything and Tasha said it was because Evan cheated on her with some other girl on cheerleading, and she doesn't blame Camille for "drunkenly bumping into him once". They believed her, and soon enough the dynamic of their group was back to normal and all was seemingly well. Yet the rumors started to get worse and everyone was convinced that Camille was sleeping around and had STD's. She acted like it didn't affect her and she was too mature to care what people say, but deep down the gossip was dramatically affecting her self-esteem and will to live. She started to cut herself and abuse over-the-counter drugs as a way of self-harm. She kept her behavior a secret from everyone for a very long time, until one day during the summer of 2014 when she overdosed on painkillers. Her parents found her in her room and rushed her to the hospital. They told no one, fearing the stigma around depression and suicide would make their family look bad. She told friends that she was visiting family down in LA and wouldn't be able to keep in touch that much, when she was really being placed under a 72 hour hold. Coming back to school for fall of 2014, her sophomore year, she kept her past hidden and didn't want anyone to know how she felt. The only person she told a few details to was Yvette, only saying that the gossip hurt her more than people realized. Being in the hospital and having dealt with mental health issues made Camille into a more understanding person. This change of character coincided with the Luke Underwood Incident that happened only a couple months after her own ordeal. Camille was able to empathize easier with Todd than many of the other friends that offered support, making the two become closer. When the full reality of what happened occurred and Todd realized that his secret orientation and bloodied body had been shown to the whole nation, he revealed to Camille that he was so humiliated that he wanted to kill himself. That was where Camille revealed for the first time what she went through during the summer and convinced him not to because it gets better - her as living proof - and from there Camille, along with Jensen, worked hard to make sure Todd would be okay. By the end of their sophomore year, once again, the friend group dynamic seemed to be back to normal. Recent Times Due to all the drama and gossip that surrounded her general group of friends during their first two years of high school, she tries her best to keep a low profile now-a-days. She doesn't party as often and has spent the majority of her time studying and getting good grades. She applied to both Cornell and Columbia. For her last months of senior year, she decided to spend it with her best friends, drama-free.